


The Blue Bird

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec meet on Twitter, Twitter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood definitely did not appreciate that his sister set up an account on Twitter for him. His damn phone just keeps buzzing and interrupting his sleep.</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>"Malec fic on how they met on Twitter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little fanfiction on how Alec and Magnus met on Twitter.
> 
> I do mean tiny. Also, it's not beta-ed, so expect English mistakes.
> 
> Based on a prompt send by the always lovely [Dev](https://twitter.com/dj_borntoread//)

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on his bedside table. It was the third day in a roll that the infernal Twitter app interrupt his sleep, and this time Alec was absolutely going to delete. Curse Izzy for ever creating an account for him.

He barely used anyway. Alec didn’t quite grasp how the website worked yet, and Izzy hadn’t been very helpful when she told him to just write whatever he was thinking. Since he wasn’t very keen in sharing his thoughts with strangers, Alec’s activities on it consisted mainly in posting quotes of his favorites authors, a few re-tweets of something Izzy or Jace posted and, occasionally, a comment on one of Clary’s drawings. He had quit answering Simon after the first day.

It was all fun and games, until Izzy, who was the very definition of Twitter famous, had posted a photo of them and tagged him. Since then, Alec’s phone had been buzzing incessantly with notifications. 

He ignored them as best as he could. Most of the notifications were random people liking the picture. A few users had retweeted it and added some inappropriate comments that Alec refused to acknowledge. His number of followers had tripled since then.

A second buzz resonated through his head and Alec groaned, groping aimlessly until he found his phone. He knocked down the bottle of water he kept on his bedside in the process, but it was too early to take care. Alec covered himself with the blanket and opened the app, determined to delete it.

MagnificentBane liked some Tweets you were mentioned in.

Alec frowned. It wasn’t the first time he had seen that username. The profile picture was a cat – a very cute, fancy-looking cat – and Alec remembered seen this person tweeting his sister more than once. They probably were friends. 

Curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on the name.

“Fuck me,” Alec whispered under his breath.

This person’s header photo was a beautiful panoramic shot of the New York’s skyline, but Alec only had eyes to the man standing right in the middle of the picture. The lighting wasn’t very good, but even so he could tell the guy was gorgeous. He had spiked hair, richly stylized with red stripes that fell lightly over his forehead. His dazzling, unguarded smile spread through his whole face and he was rocking a sparkling jacket that probably cost a small fortune and at least three necklaces. 

The picture was cut on the guys’ waist, but as far as Alec could see, and he was paying close attention, the jacket and the necklaces were the only things the man was wearing.

Ok, so maybe Twitter wasn’t so bad.

Scrolling through the guy’s profile, Alec saw a few interactions with his sister and, to his surprise, Clary. There were a lot of comments about makeup and clothes, as well as history comments and an abundance of memes.

None of that was what made Alec hold his breath. It was a torrent of Tweets that followed the picture of his sister and him.

_@IzzyInHeels Good shit. That’s some good shit right there, if I do say so myself. Sign me the fuck up._

_@IzzyInHeels Is that the brother I’ve heard so LITTLE about? Well, hot damn._

_@IzzyInHeels #IBetHeHasAbs #ThoseArms #ThoseLegs #ThoseLips #ThoseEyes #BuryMeForIAmDead_

_@IzzyInHeels has been hiding the goods. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. #Betrayal_

_@IzzyInHeels Excuse you. I’m expecting an apology in the form of casual meeting with Hot Brother ASAP_

_@IzzyInHeels Scratch that. Non-casual meeting is acceptable as well. #SetUsUp_

_@IzzyInHeels Are you kidding me? I want to climb him like a tree._

_@IzzyInHeels @ArtStudentClary Ladies, the only thing that will cure my thirst is a TALL, DARK and SEXY glass of DAT ASS._

Alec couldn’t even blink. He held his phone so close to his face, the screen was beginning to blur. Could the hottest guy he’d seen in the entirety of his twenty-three years of life be really referring to him? No way. That never happened. It had to be some kind of a joke. Certainly the guy was drunk, or one of his friends had stolen his phone and decided to mess with him by posting the most ridiculous, over-the-top declarations on his Twitter feed and… His phone buzzed again.

_MagnificentBane followed you_

_@AlecLightwood When will you gracious us with a selfie? Enough book quotes, darling._

Panic stole his fine motor skills and Alec barely had time to think before the phone slipped through his fingers and landed on his nose, making him see stars. His vision blurred with tears, but when Alec recovered his ability to see again, he wished for the sweet relief of death by phone-on-the-face.

He had liked MagnificentBane’s tweet.

“Oh, shit.” Alec was too mortified to think. Could he un-like it? How did he do that? He had to call Izzy. He had to call her now. He-…

_@AlecLightwood Shy, aren’t we? I don’t bite. Not without permission, at least ;)_

Swallowing hard, Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could handle this without running to his little sister for help. He was an adult man, for God’s sake. He had graduated from college with honors. He had taken over the family business. He had his own place, which he’d paid for with his own money. He could write a proper response without blushing.

_@MagnificentBane Asking for a selfie without posting one first? Not fair._

Satisfied with himself, Alec put his phone away, ready to go back to sleep. He still had a good forty minutes before he had to get out of bed, and he was going to make the best of it.

_@AlecLightwood How rude of me. Would that suffice?_

Alec had to bit his lower lip not to let the curse slip through when he examined the photo that accompanied the tweet. The man was truly, undeniably beautiful. His makeup only served to enhance his sharp features and the smirk on those lips sent a delicious shiver down Alec’s body.

_@MagnificentBane That does qualify as a selfie, yes._

Alec was still very much entranced with those haunting green and gold eyes when the answer came.

_@AlecLightwood Your turn, darling. It is only fair._

_@MagnificentBane I’m still in bed. I’ll take one once I’ve showered._

That should’ve been the end of that, but apparently the man was as stubborn as Alec was.

_@AlecLightwood Would you like some company? On the bed or in the shower? ;)_

Alec rolled his eyes and posted a picture of the most unimpressed expression he could muster.

_@AlecLightwood Now that’s a proper way to start the day <3 Have a lovely morning, sweet-cheeks._

_@MagnificentBane You too, hm… I don’t know your name._

_@AlecLightwood Magnus Bane, but you can call me anytime ;)_

Alec chuckled and just dignified that tweet with a like. So maybe he wouldn’t delete his account that day. Maybe it wasn’t as annoying as he thought it was. 

He regretted that thought a few hours later, when his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing with people liking the entire conversation and asking for more “#MalecFlirting”, whatever that was.

Alec definitely did not understand Twitter. But maybe, with Magnus' help, he would eventually get the grip of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and, unsurprisingly, on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/) too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few lovely requests and a divorce threat, I've decided to give this silly thing one more shot.
> 
> Again, no betas were involved, so English mistakes are to be expected.

Alec was absolutely sure about a few things in life. First, he loved his siblings above all else. Jace, Isabelle and Max were the most important people in his life and he would do anything for them. Second - and weirdly enough - Clary and Simon came right next on his small list of beloved people, as annoying as they were. They were the most important thing in his life.

The third thing Alec knew was a fairly recent addition to his little list. It was that never, under any circumstances, one should tease Magnus Bane about his cat.

It sounds fun, but it really, really isn’t.

To be fair, it started out innocently enough. Alec and Magnus kept exchanging tweets, mostly asking each other about what they were doing and sharing an occasional picture of food or a selfie, when Magnus posted a picture of Chairman Meow and himself watching basketball. Neither looked very much interested on the screen and, of course, he tagged Alec. 

_@AlecLightwood Still don’t see what all the fuzz is about. Neither does the Chairman._

Alec had been in the middle of an important meeting that could very much define the future of his family’s company when his phone buzzed against the glass table. His mother shot him a reprehensive look from the other side of the table and turned back her attention to hear what their most prominent business partner, Hodge Starkweather, was saying.

Flipping his phone just enough to see who dared to interrupt his concentration, Alec saw Magnus’ name shining on the screen and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips as his annoyance soothed instantaneously.

Now, Magnus knew he was busy. He had finally taught Alec how to use direct messaging, so they could talk without a character limitation, and Alec may or may not have vented for a good ten minutes about how little he wanted to take part in that meeting. 

Clearly, Magnus was willing to wait for an answer. There was no need to respond at that very second.

Naturally, then, Alec laid his chin on one hand and did what any other adult would do in that situation: he discreetly grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen under the table, typing with only one hand.

_@MagnificentBane Stop rubbing on my face that you get to work from home and watch the game. That’s rude._

Alec didn’t have time to put his phone back on the table before the answer came.

_@AlecLightwood It’s not my work arrangements I want to rub on your face, darling._

Swallowing hard, Alec had to pretend to be taking notes to hide his flushing. Magnus had absolutely no filter and that was one of the things that Alec liked most about him – along with his eyes -, but lately he was completely ignoring any social decency whatsoever. 

Judging by the number of likes that tweet was quickly receiving, social decency was not as celebrated as it used to be, though.

_@MagnificentBane Do you kiss the Chairman with that mouth? Tsk tsk._

To Alec’s utter disappointment, no answer came in the next minute or so. His phone was dead silent in his hand and Hodge’s words weren’t nearly as distracting as he needed them to be to get his head out of his Twitter feed. 

A third minute passed and Alec got worried.

_@MagnificentBane Did I break you?_

This time the answer came immediately. _@AlecLightwood So many innuendos. My head hurts, and not the fun kind of hurt._

Alec snorted, forgetting for a second where he was. _@MagnificentBane It’s ok. As long as the Chairman is well taken care of._

“Alec,” Maryse’s voice ripped through his mind and Alec felt for a second like a child being caught in the middle of causing mischief. “Would you like to say something?”

Blinking, he realized that all eyes were on him. Alec cleared his throat and looked over to Hodge, the only one in the room that actually looked at him with some kind of fondness. 

“I believe we don’t have enough information to reach a solid decision as of yet,” Alec said as firmly as he managed. Growing up in a somewhat aggressive family, he knew the only way to hold his ground was to sound sure of himself, even if he was wrong.

Thankfully, it was the right thing to say, because his mother nodded and asked Hodge to go on. 

Alec ducked his head back to his phone and sighed in relief when there was a tweet waiting for him on the screen. 

_@AlecLightwood Rest assured my cat lacks for nothing. Unlike my bed, that unfairly lacks for you._

_@MagnificentBane No home of non-basketball aficionados can be nurturing. I’m going to kidnap him to make sure he’s ok._

Alec had to bit his lips not to laugh at Magnus’ next tweet.

_@AlecLightwood You keep your big, manly hands away from my cat, Alexander._

But the next one made him crackle, though he tried to conceal it with a cough.

_@AlecLightwood Put them on me instead._

Alec cleared his throat when he realized everyone was watching him again and stood up. “Excuse me, an urgent matter has come up. Please carry out without me.” And before anyone could protest, Alec exited the room and locked himself in his office.

He leaned against his door to make sure no one was getting in there. _@MagnificentBane Still concerned about the Chairman. Might steal him tonight._

_@AlecLightwood You are welcomed to try. As handsome as you are, darling, the Chairman and I are soul mates._

Typing fast, Alec couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. _@MagnificentBane and here I was thinking that were you and me. Deception._

An insisting knock came from the door and Alec had tore his eyes from his phone before hitting the “tweet” button. He was half-expecting to find his mother waiting for him, but when he opened the door, it was his secretary Lily who was standing there. She had a big scowl on her face nonetheless.

“Hey Lily,” Alec said with relief. 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” Lily said with a hint an annoyance. Alec liked her because she had the exact exasperated tone that he did. “Are you going to ask him out or what?”

Alec frowned, not quite grasping her meaning. “What?”

“Magnus Bane. Are you going to ask him out or are you just going to keep this irritating hard-to-get act? It’s not even believable, you know?”

As a rule, Alec never added co-workers on his few social media accounts. He barely added his friends. Lily was both, but until that very moment, Alec was completely unaware that she had a Twitter account to begin with. “How the hell do you know about that?” 

Lily arched two unimpressed eyebrows at him. “Twitter is a public website. Besides, every single time you two tweet at each other, that freaking #MalecFlirting starts trending. Stop stalling him and take the man out on a proper date.”

Shaking his head, Alec tried not to focus on the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of going out with Magnus. “I-It’s just a joke, Lily. It’s not… It’s not for real. He doesn’t want to date me. Not really.”

The baffled look on Lily’s face would have made Alec feel stupid, if he wasn’t in the right. “Then ask him out as a joke. See what happens.”

Alec rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not the one being ridiculous,” Lily said without a hint of mercy in her voice. “Your 4pm is here, by the way. He’s early.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a minute,” Alec used his professional tone, trying not to let her get to him. It was just a joke. Wasn’t it?

Once he was alone again, Alec looked at his phone. It had to be a joke, Magnus could not seriously mean everything that he said. They were just friends messing around on the internet, right?

Either way, Alec deleted his message and typed another. _@MagnificentBane There’s no way I can beat that, then. Too bad. I like the Chairman._

_@AlecLightwood The Chairman likes you too._

Alec pushed his lips together, considering his options.

_@MagnificentBane The Chairman doesn’t even know me._

_@AlecLightwood He’d liked to. Very much so._

Closing his eyes, Alec breathed in sharply.

_@MagnificentBane Maybe I could meet him tonight. If he’s free._

The seconds that passed until the answer came felt like hours, and Alec did his best not to start fretting. He was not doing a good job at that.

He was seriously considering deleting his Twitter account and moving all the way to Alaska so he and his shame could freeze in peace, but then... 

_@AlecLightwood He’ll be free at 8pm._

His message’s icon popped with a number one and Alec taped on it, only to see that Magnus had sent him an address and a winking face. Alec answered it with a smiley face to match his own and a reassurance that he would be on time.

 _Of course you will, Alexander. One does not want to be late to meet Chairman Meow. Besides, there will be cocktails waiting._

Alright, so maybe Alec should change his third addiction to the things he knew for certain. Maybe teasing Magnus about his cat would turn out to be pretty fun after all.

Alec sure was looking forward to finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/) too.
> 
> If you're live-tweeting while reading this, please use #TBBKetz so I can track it! Or #MalecFlirting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, hello there
> 
> I just want to say I'm a girl of my word. That's it.
> 
> No betas were harmed during this production, so English mistakes are to be expected.

The funny thing about blind dates was that, in the Internet era, the name is throughout inappropriate. Theoretically, when one went on a blind date, they weren’t supposed to know how the other person looked like. In fact, they weren’t supposed to know anything about the person. That was, after all, the general idea: going in blind.

Alec thought it was a stupid concept. 

He’d been to a few – ok, two – blind dates in his life and he had Izzy to thank them for. His sister had a curious obsession with finding him a boyfriend and she couldn’t help herself every time she thought she had found someone perfect for him. 

Izzy had been wrong both times, but at least one of them resulted in a very fun night. All night. And the morning. Alec couldn’t really complain, but he did. Repeatedly and for a week. 

After that, Izzy gave up on fixing him blind dates. Not that they had been blind to begin with, since Jace was incapable of not knowing and as soon as Alec told him he was meeting Izzy’s friends for dinner, his brother stalked both guys to disconcerting degrees until he had so much dirt on them, Alec felt like they needed couple therapy. 

So, yeah, Alec wasn’t a big believer on blind dates. Which was ironic, considering he had just set one to himself.

Although, Magnus definitely didn’t feel like a stranger, not at all. They had spent so much time tweeting at each other, exchanging silly selfies and bad jokes, Alec felt like he knew him already. He was more like a friend, a super-hot, charming, hilarious friend, than a possible date.

Maybe friend wasn’t the right word. Alec had never had butterflies in his stomach from the thought of meeting up with a friend. And he was definitely getting them now that he was at Magnus’ hallway. 

Breathing in sharply, Alec exhaled through his mouth. He had been the one to start this; he was going to go through with it. He was a grown man, a capable adult. He was not going to be defeated by a door.

Alec pressed the ring bell and waited.

As if it was expecting him, the lock clicked and the door opened, slowly and invitingly, but there was nobody there to welcome him. Alec frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on.

And then he felt something fluffy rubbing against his ankle. He looked down to find a beautiful and familiar cat nudging against his shoes. 

“Hey,” Alec greeted him softly, kneeling down to pet him. “You must be the Chairman.”

The cat looked up, eyeing his open palm suspiciously before sniffing it and accepting the touch. 

Alec smiled. “Nice to meet you too.”

The sound of a click would’ve been enough to drew Alec’s attention, but then a deep velvet voice topped it up and there was no ignoring that. “This is too much. My poor heart can’t handle this fluff,” Magnus said from inside the loft, phone on his hand and a fond smile on his lips.

If seeing the Chairman was like greeting a friend, finally being at Magnus’ presence was an out of body experience. He was wearing a beautiful shimmering shirt that hung loosely on his frame, aside from his strong arms. His shapely legs filled a skinny trouser better than it was fair and none of the golden jewelry shone as bright as his eyes.

“Magnus,” Alec said with a smile and stood up. He was taller by a little less than a head, but it was Magnus who irradiated through the room.

“Oh, wow.” Magnus blinked, looking a little disconcerted. “I knew you were tall, but this is…” He gestured vaguely towards Alec’s figure. His movements were fluid, much like a dance. “This is something else.”

Alec shrugged. “Sorry.”

Magnus shook his head and gave space for Alec to enter the loft. “Oh darling, don’t be. This is fine. So fine.” He seemed to get lost for a second, but then Magnus smiled. “Come in, come in. I made us some martinis.”

“Thank you,” Alec said quietly, looking around as he walked in the loft. He had seen countless pictures, but physically being there was completely different. Like watching the movie adaptation of your favorite book.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed in his pockets. And then again. And again. And yet again. 

“What did you do?” Alec asked as he fished the phone.

Magnus had a shit-eating grin on his face that he made no effort to hide. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him before taking a peek on his phone. Sure enough, the Twitter icon had a red +10 hanging over it. When Alec opened it, he saw a picture of himself greeting the Chairman. _Reunited at last_ read the caption, followed by _#FatherAndSon #IThinkHeISACatPerson #HowCanSomeoneSoTallLookSoSmall #HeIsSoTall #GonnaClimbThatLikeATree_

“That’s so bad.” Alec snorted and retweeted the picture. 

“Oh, so is that how you react to my clever tweets?” Magnus smirked, his eyes shining with excitement. “I like it.”

“What clever tweets?” Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. “The best thing about this tweet is the cat and that has nothing to do with you.”

Magnus gasped dramatically. “Quite the opposite, my dear. It is vastly known the Chairman is my twin brother, the physical representation of my true form.” He grabbed two elegant glasses of martinis and offered one to Alec. “Now, if you’re not entangling those strong arms around me, I don’t see the need to folding them at all.”

Alec shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he accepted the drink. “So you actually say those things in real life too.”

“Of course.” Magnus winked at him and took a sip. “I’m very authentic. I hope you’re okay with it.”

Nodding, Alec mimicked him. The drink was strong, but it was a good thing. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard, Alec was afraid it was going to escape through his mouth. “I’m okay with it. It’s… Hm… It’s funny.”

Magnus squinted his eyes, looking straight at him. “You seem nervous.”

“That’s because I am.” Alec had no problem admitting it. He had told Magnus much more intimate things than that before, though never looking into his entrancing eyes.

“I see.” Magnus pondered on that a bit and then took the glass from Alec’s hand. “How about we slow this down? I may have overdose it.” He smiled and it seemed almost apologetic. “I’ll let you in on a secret, Alexander. I’m nervous too.”

Alec frowned, puzzled. “You? I didn’t know you did nervous.”

“Oh, I don’t.” Magnus shook his head. “So you can imagine my distress. What do you do when you get nervous, darling?”

“Hm.” Alec pushed his lips together. “I lash out on people who have nothing to do with it.”

“Perfect!” Magnus’ eyes lit up and he sat on the couch, grabbing the Chairman before the cat could escape him. “I have an idea,” he informed with a mischievous grin and patted on the seat next to him. “Let’s break Twitter.”

“Oh.” Alec blinked, and then nodded, sitting down. “That sounds relaxing.”

Magnus chuckled and grabbed the cat, leaning towards Alec as he shoved the Chairman between them. “Put those long limbs to good use, darling. Take a selfie of us.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but obliged. He smiled to the camera, making silly faces when Magnus began to do them, kissing the Chairman’s head and even winking when Magnus planted a loud kiss on his cheek. There were at least ten pictures to choose from and making that decision was hilarious as Magnus squealed and criticized their faces, making Alec laugh so much, he forgot why he was tense to begin with. 

They finally settled for one, but then they had to think of a caption. Magnus wanted to go with _Name a better looking family. I’ll wait_ , but Alec insisted they had to marry first and that would take too long. Magnus ultimately agreed, with the remark that he was a gentleman, so he’d expect to taken out for dinner before saying yes.

“And after seeing that ass of yours, darling, it is a yes, please.”

“Spoiler alert.” Alec frowned, huffing in revolt.

Magnus laughed so much at that, he had to hold his own belly. When he finally caught his breath, he had ended up leaning on Alec’s shoulder. “Has anyone ever told you you have the cutest little scar on your eyebrow?” Magnus asked quietly, staring at Alec’s face.

“I have my brother to thank for it.” Alec shook his head, remembering the day he got the scar. “I was playing basketball with Jace, but then he decided to turn it into a football game. He only forgot to tell me.”

“Oh no,” Magnus winced. “What happened?”

Alec sighed. “He elbowed me by accident. There was a lot of blood and I had to get stitches. The hair never grew back right.” Magnus gasped and he looked really concerned, so Alec rushed to reassure him. “It’s okay. I still get to guilt trip him by saying he’s disfigured my face.”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re a horrible person.” He went back to leaning on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m relieved. I thought you were one of those perfect angels and that would be a problem, because I’m no saint.”

“Good,” Alec said without thinking. “I like you the way you are.” 

He didn’t see the surprised look Magnus threw at his direction, as Alec was too busy tapping on his phone. He tweeted the picture they had chosen, writing only _#BlindDateGoingWell_ , and showed it to Magnus, who nodded in agreement.

They stayed quiet for a while, watching the New York lights through the huge window. Alec’s eyes were drawn to where Magnus’ hand lied motionlessly over his knee. He was wearing a few rings, of all shapes and sizes.

If anyone were to ask him why, Alec wouldn’t know how to answer. He just acted and took Magnus’ hand in his, lacing their fingers together. His skin was surprisingly smooth and it contrasted with the hard material of the rings.

Magnus looked at him again and suddenly Alec could feel the warmth of his breathing brushing on his face. “So… You like me.”

“I do,” Alec admitted in a small, calm voice. There was no point in denying it and he had no intention to.

“I like you too,” Magnus said, also quietly. “I like you a lot. I was afraid it would be weird if we ever met, but it isn’t.”

Alec shook his head just slightly. “Not at all. I think I like this better than tweeting.”

“That makes both of us, darling.” Magnus smiled and bit his lower lip. “Although I think I’ve grown addicted to checking if there’s any new tweets from you when I wake up.”

“You do that too?” Alec smiled, looking back at him. All he could see, so up close, were Magnus’ bright eyes.

Magnus nodded, leaning closer. “Every morning.” 

“And before I go to bed,” Alec whispered, lips almost touching.

“The whole day long,” Magnus’ voice was barely louder than a murmur and then there was nothing left to say, because he closed the distance between their mouths, making Alec moan into the longed awaited kiss.

It was not a rushed gesture and not a long one either. They kissed like they were used to do it, like it was a normal thing between them. Just like teasing, just like talking, just like laughing. It was something they did out of care, out of days getting to know one another and enjoying doing so.

When they stopped, flinching away just enough to look at each other, something shifted. There was an ease between them that had been just lurking around, never quite able to set in until then. The kiss itself wasn’t what made it possible, though. It was what it meant.

Magnus smiled, snugging against Alec’s body with a happy sigh. “I’m glad you came to meet the Chairman.”

Alec nodded, looking at the cat who had curled up in a ball, unconcerned. “Yeah. Me too.”

They stayed quietly cuddling together, with Alec playing with Magnus’ many rings. He tried wearing a particularly huge one, but it didn’t fit his finger and Magnus had all kinds of innuendos to make about his thick digits. 

To shut him up after a particularly nasty one, Alec kissed him again. This time, however, there was nothing sweet about it. In no time, Alec was hovering over Magnus, feeling a pair of expert hands lifting up his shirt as he got comfortable sitting on Magnus’ lap.

Magnus smiled, sucking on Alec’s lower lip. “I’m really glad you came to meet the Chairman, Alexander.”

Alec laughed, kissing him sweetly. “Believe me when I say I am too.”

A flash of mischief sparkled on Magnus’ eyes and he smirked. “I mean it. In fact, let me show you just how glad I am.”

\---

When he woke up in the next morning, Alec felt a little light-headed. He recognized the shapes of Magnus’ bedroom, now lit up by the morning, but his mind went straight to the owner of the house himself. Magnus was still fast asleep, his makeup all smudged over his face, a hickey showing where his neck met his shoulder.

Alec was pretty sure he had one to match. Or more.

Deciding to face the day, Alec disentangled himself from the sheets just enough to be able to reach for his phone. The battery was almost running out and it was no wonder why. He should probably stay clear from the Twitter app, if most of his closest friends and family had gone through the trouble of sending him texts. Lots of texts. Lots of inconvenient texts.

He ignored Jace’s, knowing there was no use in answering his graphic insinuations. Alec just skimmed through Clary’s and Simon’s, and there was even some from Lily. He only texted Isabelle back, to let her know he was all right and that everything had went well. Everyone else would have to wait until he had pants on.

Which wasn’t going to be anytime soon, judging by the way Magnus was hugging his waist. “Good morning, Alexander,” he purred.

“G’morning.” Alec bended down and placed a kiss against Magnus’ hair. It still smelled citric, like the night before. “Sleep well?”

Magnus chuckled fondly. “I thought you were only monosyllabic on the Internet in the mornings, but it turns out that’s you in real life as well.”

Alec nodded, too sleepy to be offended by the mockery. “Need coffee.”

“Cute.” Magnus smiled and kissed the exposed skin of Alec’s hip, biting into it. “I’m hungry too. Let’s see what we can harvest in the kitchen.”

There wasn’t much to eat, but thankfully Magnus had coffee. After a few sips of the rich dark liquid, Alec was starting to feel more like himself again. He was wondering if he should ask Magnus to take a shower when Magnus showed up again, after leaving to give the Chairman his breakfast.

“Now this,” Magnus said, framing Alec between his fingers, “is a picture I’d like to wake up to everyday. Shirtless, hard, gorgeous. This bed hair is doing wonders to your face, darling.”

Alec snorted. “Not that you look much more put together.”

Magnus waved away the comment and crossed the kitchen with a feline-like grace, stopping only after sitting on Alec’s lap. He took out his phone - which Alec had no idea where he was hiding, considering Magnus was wearing his shirt and only his shirt – and snapped a picture of them, showing it to Alec. “We look hot.”

They did. Alec had no reason to deny it, and he also kind of felt strangely proud. Leaning his head on Magnus shoulder, he sipped on his coffee again. “Have you opened Twitter yet?”

“Not yet,” Magnus admitted, tapping on his phone absently. “Oh, I take it back. Oh, wow. Okay. Uuh, that’s cheeky. Hm, now that’s kind of offensive. Someone is asking how was it like to fuck Magnus Bane. If they only knew.”

“I’ll tell them when I find out.” Alec closed his eyes.

Magnus chuckled. “Be careful what you wish for. We can solve this matter right now.”

Alec lifted up his face and kissed Magnus on the mouth slowly, without any rush. “Not in the kitchen, though.”

“That would be unsanitary.” Magnus nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to his phone. “Aw, our fans want more. Some of them want proof of how well our date went. For the Chairman’s sake.”

“Post the picture,” Alec said without hesitation. 

Magnus blinked, but then he smiled and obliged. Soon enough, both of their phones were going crazy with notifications, buzzing non-stop as Twitter lost it.

Alec just smirked and retweeted the picture, adding just one comment.

_#MalecDating_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/) too ;)


End file.
